Goddess of a New World
by LDEJRuff
Summary: Sequel to the Alternate Ending, "Sell My Soul". Christine finds a mysterious, supernatural notebook that has the power to kill anyone whose name is written in it, a power that is more feared than that of the Lamia. But will this achieve her new goal, and to avenge Clay? Or will she pay the price?
1. Chapter 1

_Goddess of a New World_

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 1 - A Funeral and a Notebook

* * *

It was a sad time for the Daltons, as they had lost a son: Clayton. Christine had told them that he sacrificed himself to save her from being dragged to hell by the Lamia. However, they blamed her for his death. Anyway, it was the day of Clay's funeral. Of the guests who attended, Christine was there, and, like Trudy, Clay's mother, Christine had shed tears of grief. She was both sad and happy at the same time, as she had been spared from the Lamia's grasp. Leonard, Clay's father, gave a tearjerking speech.

"The truth is," Leonard began, "I not only lost a son. I also lost an heir to take over after I have passed on. Clay was nice, he was obedient, and he was carefree. And, even though his body is now beyond where it was supposed to be buried, I'm going to miss him very much."

With that, Leonard shed more tears of sadness than his wife.

"Clay," Christine thought. "Thank you for saving me."

* * *

When the funeral was over, Christine, who was walking out of the cemetary, had noticed something dark and thin dropping from the sky. She got out of the crowd and took a closer look at the object, picking it up. It is a black notebook, with white lettering written on the cover.

"Death Note?" Christine read. "Don't they mean a notebook of death?"

She opened the notebook to see that on the back of the cover were a set of rules.

"How to use it:

"The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die.

"This notebook shall not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his or her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.

"If the cause of death is written within forty seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. But if the cause of death isn't specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.

"After writing the cause of death, details of the death shall be written within the next six minutes and forty seconds?"

"So, depending on how that person will die," she continued, "it will be either easy or painful, huh? So, I just write down a name, and that person dies? Like anyone will believe that. But, what's the risk? I want to avenge Clay."

* * *

She returned home after putting the notebook in her purse. However, she hadn't used it. Little did she know that someone, or some_thing_, was watching her from a tree near her home...


	2. Chapter 2

_Goddess of a New World_

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 2 - Three Days Later...

* * *

Three days have passed since Christine found the notebook. Leonard and Trudy were walking in fear. For the past three nights, they have heard some strange voices. However, before the end of the first night, they had received a gift from Ilenka Ganush, granddaughter of the late Sylvia Ganush, who had cursed Christine. Since then, they've had some strange nightmares. They tried to talk Ilenka into taking back the gift she had given them, but it was too late. Ilenka, like her grandmother, had suddenly passed away, this time, of a heart attack.

Before they would continue their walk, the ground around them crumbled open, and the Lamia's many hands had stretched out, pulling the unfortunate couple to the bowels of hell, where they would burn for all eternity, just like their son, Clay. Before they were about to be dragged down, Christine had come in, glaring at them. They took notice.

"Christine," Leonard began, "_you?!_"

"What are _you_ doing here?!" added Trudy.

"Farewell, Mr. and Mrs. Dalton," Christine gloated.

Their eyes widened, realizing that Christine had condemned them as revenge for blaming her for their son's death. Their faces desiccated as the Lamia dragged them all the way to the fiery abyss before the ground pulled itself together again.

Christine chuckled silently, pulling out a piece of paper with something written in it.

"Leonard Dalton.

"Trudy Dalton.

"Supernatural death.

"November 25, 2014, 1:30 PM.

"Receive a gift from a gypsy one night. Have strange nightmares and hear strange voices for three nights afterward. Have fear during three days' time. And on the third day, a supernatural force drags the two to the bowels of hell, where they burn for eternity, but not before they sense a person approaching them, and realise that person to be their murderer."

She then pulled out another piece of paper, this time, from a pocket opposite the one she pulled the first piece from.

"Ilenka Ganush.

"Heart attack.

"November 23, 2014, 7:00 AM.

"Buys an item for a grieving couple as a gift, and curses it for a supernatural force. Gives said item to the couple that night to ease their pain. She goes to sleep that night in her house, and dies in her sleep the next morning."

Christine grinned as she looked at the pieces of paper, and crumpled them before throwing the pieces away.

"The Death Note works," she thought. "Now there is nobody standing in my way. You _will_ be next, Stu Rubin."

"You've taken quite a liking to it," a gravely voice said, getting her attention.

Christine turned and saw a gruesome figure descending. He had a ghastly grin on his face, blue hair, a leather jacket, and batlike wings. She didn't scream or anything. She just stood there frozen in a fearlike position.

"What's wrong?" the figure asked. "Surprised to see me?"

Before she could answer, her shocked expression slowly changes to a grin.

"No," Christine answered. "In fact, I was waiting for you."

"Huh?" the figure responded.

"I didn't want to believe it at first," Christine continued, "but now that I know the notebook's power is real, I feel more confident in what I'm about to do."

"That's interesting," the figure replied. "Now _I_ should be the one who wasn't expecting this. Several Death Notes have made their way into the human world into the very past, but you're the one who's as confident as that other human I met. You're not afraid to write more names, are you?"

"No, of course not," Christine answered. "I've used the notebook, even though I knew it belonged to a supernatural being. And now, that being has come. So, what's going to happen? Are you going to take me, like the Lamia tried to take me to Hell?"

"Okay," the figure responded. "First off, I prefer the term "Shinigami." That's what the Japanese call their grim reapers, or "gods of death" as I should put it. Second, is what you just said some fantasy you humans come up with? Don't be so naïve. The Death Note becomes property of the human world from the moment it touches the earth; i.e., it belongs to you, Christine."

"It belongs to _me?"_ Christine repeated.

"You can give it to someone else if you don't want it," the Shinigami replied. "But if you'd do that, I'd have no choice but to erase all your memories of the notebook."

"You mean," Christine began, "there really is no price for using the notebook all I want?"

"The only fee," the Shinigami responded, "would be the emotion the user experiences: fear and agony. But that might not bother you."

Christine tried to touch the Shinigami, but her hand went right through his wrist.

"Well, I can see you," Christine said. "But can others?"

"That notebook is able to let only those who touched it see me," the Shinigami answered. "And of course, my voice can only be heard by them."

"Just out of curiosity," Christine began, "what's your name?"

The Shinigami chuckled. "You can call me 'Ryuk'."

"Ryuk," Christine repeated.


	3. Chapter 3

_Goddess of a New World_

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 3 - The Rise of Kira

* * *

Time had passed, and within that time, many criminals, even imprisoned criminals, had died horrible deaths. Some had died of heart attacks. Some died accidental deaths. Some even died supernatural deaths, including being spontaneously combusted when pinned on a ceiling. And it was all thanks to Kira, Christine's new identity.

Since then, there have been many modern-day Kira worshipers all around Los Angeles. They had time posting stuff on their phones like "Kira, kill everyone," "Kira's my savior," and "Kira, you are my hero," not knowing that Kira is actually a female loan officer. That was her job. However, she refused to kill anyone who was kind to her, including her boss.

* * *

One day, when she got out of work, Christine had shown Ryuk a Kira-based fan site.

"Kira, huh?" Ryuk read.

"Yeah," Christine agreed. "That's how many people know me today. I believe they've taken the name 'Kira' from the English word 'killer'. Can't say I'm proud of that, but that's what they decided to name me."

As soon as she had said that, a calico kitten hopped up to her lap. She had gotten it sometime after she sacrificed her previous one for the Lamia. But now with the Lamia off her back, she could get back to her normal life. Christine pet her new kitten on the head, and it purred.

"We interrupt this program to bring you a special broadcast from the ICPO," a voice on the TV said, getting Christine's attention.

"The ICPO?" Christine repeated. "What's going on here?"

"We now take you live," the reporter's voice continued.

On the TV was a man standing on the podium behind the giant ICPO seal. His name, Lind L. Tailor, was engraved on a plate resting on the podium.

"I head up an international police task force including all member nations," Tailor began. "I am Lind L. Tailor, otherwise known as 'L'."

"What?" Christine wondered. "Who _is_ this guy?"

A big screen in a section of Los Angeles also showed Tailor's message.

"Criminals everywhere are being targeted by a serial killer," Tailor continued. "I consider this to be the most atrocious murder in human history. I will not rest until the person, or persons, responsible are brought to justice. Kira, I will hunt you down. I _will_ find you."

"He seems certain he'll catch you, Chris," Ryuk assured.

"Hmmm, that fool will never find me," Christine disagreed. She then held her notebook and continued, "he'll have to get _this_ first, and as long as the police don't have it, there won't be any evidence to convict me, meaning catching me will be simply impossible. I anticipated that something like this were to happen."

"Kira," Tailor continued. "I think I have a pretty good idea of what you're doing, and I know what you hope to achieve. However, what you are doing right now is evil."

Those last two words took Christine aback. "You think I'm evil?"

Tailor grinned.

"I am justice!" she continued. "I help protect those who _fear_ evil! I am the one who will become the goddess of a new world that everyone desires! All those who oppose that goddess are the ones who are truly evil!"

She readied her notebook, preparing to write.

"I guess you're just too stupid, L," she continued. "Too bad. This could have been a lot more interesting if you were only a bit smarter."

She wrote down Tailor's name, but did not write down his cause of death or details.

"I'll show the world what happens when you try to cross me," she continued. "The entire world is watching, L."

Forty seconds have passed, and Tailor grabbed his chest in pain, then fell dead facedown on the podium. Christine laughed.

"What's wrong?" she said. "Aren't you going to say something?"

After two men carried Tailor's body, the screen cut to an L written in Old English Text. This took Christine aback.

"I," a distorted voice on TV began, "I had to test this just in case, but I didn't think it could actually happen." This was the real L. "Kira, it seems you can kill without lifting a finger."


End file.
